


Cram Session

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Harry’s waited too long to start studying.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish I owned this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cram Session

X X X

“Don’t worry, Hermione’ll come up with something,” Ron had told Harry, trying to calm his nerves.

Shooting him a look, Harry had grumbled, “Funny, you saying that to me.”

Ron had snorted. “Usually the other way around, right?” He’d tapped the book in front of Harry with a forefinger. “But Mione will come up with something.”

Now, Harry was almost wishing he’d forgotten to ask. After all, Hermione was nothing but thorough, and her tutorial was even thicker than the book he should’ve been studying all year. “Don’t know what I was thinking. I’d need a time turner to get through all this!”

X X X


End file.
